The Thorntons
by Rebby-Eowyn
Summary: Margaret is near to her confinement and John is getting really nervous about it. My first published story. Feel free to criticise. English is not my mother tongue, there might be mistakes... feel free to point them out. Thanks for reading!
1. Waiting

_It's my first real try on a story, so don't expect too much. I don't own the characters or anything! I just write for my own amusement and for other people's. And I'm not a mother, I've never witnessed one giving birth or being near to it and I'm also no doctor. I tried to inform myself on the subject, but I suppose I'd have to experience it myself to be really able to write about it. I'm not going into all the details anyway. And if you notice wrong gramma, please feel free to tell me. My English is not perfect, no matter how much I want it to be._

_Have fun! Thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

**Waiting**

The 11th of August had been the hottest and most humid day of this summer, or at least so it seemed to Margaret Thornton.

There was no place to find shelter from the suffocating heat, expect down in the kitchens. But the older Mrs. Thornton didn't like to see Margaret walking into the servants' parts of the house and in these last two weeks Margaret hadn't been going anywhere far anyway, her condition made it very hard for her to do much. The fact that she was now very near to the birth of her first child was not to be overlooked. For one thing her abdomen had become a huge round balloon, its weight and size made her very immobile and clumsy. Moreover she felt sick very frequently now. And above all the premonitory pains had started almost two weeks ago, which the doctor declared as a sign, that the child was to arrive very soon.

In addition to all this, the sweltering weather only worsened Margaret's condition.

John was worried about her. He feared that her state would weaken her too much and leave her to weary for the birth. "When there is the slightest sign of the child coming, I want you to call for the doctor immediately, if I am not at hand!" he had told her. In fact she thought he quite overreacted. Of course she was nervous about the upcoming event, but not afraid. The thought of giving birth to John's and her child thrilled her and at the moment she really wished the baby to come soon. Her condition vexed her greatly, not only because the pains and sickness were such unpleasant things, but also because she couldn't stand the idleness that was inflicted upon her by the circumstances.

She could no longer take her usual walks, could not visit her friends - and Mrs. Hannah Thornton still disliked the Higginses being in the house, although John had invited Nicholas for dinner twice - could not see to John in his office and could not help Mary with lunch for the workers. The elder Mrs. Thornton highly disapproved of her doing this. In fact they had often quarreled over that and other things, but Margaret would not give way to her mother in law. And once they had finished quarrelling over certain topics Hannah accepted things as they were and didn't complain about Margaret any further. Her opinion of her daughter-in-law had actually improved a lot during the first months of Margaret's marriage to John, since she had learned from her son what had really happened at the train station when Frederik had been in town. She also had come to develop a certain sympathy and respect of her own for the younger Mrs. Thornton, although she never showed it with words or affectionate actions. The two women never talked much. But the elder Mrs. Thornton did at times let shine through small glimpses of good humor, which gave Margaret the feeling of having at last overcome the barrier that had been between them.

Now, however, they were sitting again in silence, each working on some embroidery. It wasn't Margaret's favourite occupation, but it was better than doing nothing. The heat was pressing down on her and she had a headache. The baby seemed to be moving constantly. She wished it was some other time, some other month, so that the weather wouldn't have bothered her so much. Then she would have enjoyed these signs of life in her belly, she was sure. But now she was tired of her whole constitution. For almost two weeks she had felt like this and for just as long the weather had been unbearable. But she had a feeling that at least one part of the discomfort would very soon be over.

The clock above the mantlepiece struck four and shortly after the machinery of the mill stopped its ever humming sound. Margaret sighed. At least John would be home soon. Now that the coming of their child was so near he always came home as early as possible, although there was much work to do. But she suspected that he just didn't take lunch to save time, because recently he seemed especially hungry at supper.


	2. Walking

**Walking**

After supper John took his wife out for a little stroll in the court of the mill, which the doctor had allowed her to do, as it could not be considered unhealthy for mother or child in any way.

The temperature had fallen a bit, at least Margaret felt better now than she had this afternoon. The workers had all gone home and for once Margaret did not see Mrs. Thornton standing at the window, watching the goings-on. So they had the court for themselves which gave Margaret the courage to speak out the thought that had been on her mind all day.

"John", she began, stopping and turning to him, "You know it won't be long now until the birth. In fact I have a feeling that it will be tomorrow or maybe the day after."

He stopped dead and stared at her. A look of worry shot over his face, but was then replaced by a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"I think I am. And the midwife confirmed that it is very likely." she replied.

There was a short silence that was followed by him kissing her brow tenderly. "I have all the while been looking forward to this. It really fills me with excitement. But I can't deny that am worried for you and the child. There is always the chance for complications. What if the child was ill? What if you got ill?" and in a lower voice he added, "I couldn't bear to lose you, Margaret."

She smiled up at him encouragingly and squeezed his hand. "You worry too much. Of course there are risks. But I don't think that any of them will trouble the birth of our child. We have the means to ensure it a save arrival in this world. There are many people who don't have our luxury. Think of Boucher. He was so poor but had 6 children and all of them are healthy and strong."

"But you have been feeling ill these last days. What about that?"

"The midwife, Dr. Donaldson and even your mother assured me that it is quite normal and no reason to be alarmed. Besides, the weather is not helping much as well." she tried to convince him.

John didn't reply and they resumed their strolling about the court. His head was full of unanswered questions, doubts, expectations and cautious joy. He had never felt this unsure and confused before. Usually he was the one who had a clear mind and answers for other people's questions. Now he entered a new experience that nothing could have prepared him for, that no one could have taught him how to handle it. Would he be a good father? This was one of the questions that had troubled him very frequently these last months since he had known of the child.

But now his greatest concern was Margaret. Losing the child would be hard enough. But losing her - he couldn't think of it. He looked up into the darkening sky to clear his thoughts. If he didn't get rid of these dark thoughts there would be no space left in him to enjoy the happy thoughts. He was going to be a father. Maybe even tomorrow. Margaret and he would be starting their own family. There were enough reasons to celebrate instead of worrying.

"I suppose you're right" he finally said, giving her a small smile. "I am just nervous, that's all."

"Well, and what about me? I am the one who is giving birth to the child, not you!" she said teasingly and added in a more serious tone "No one says this is going to be easy, John. But I believe that there is nothing to worry about! Not now and not tomorrow."

He sought her hand and squeezed it briefly. After a while they began to make their way back into the house, for there seemed to be a storm coming. The air was still a bit sticky, but clouds were beginning to shroud the sky and a breeze had sprung up.

This night John could not sleep. He lay beside Margaret with his arm around her stomach and listened to the thunder rolling over the town while under his hand he could feel slight movements from time to time. Margaret was sound asleep and he was happy of it. She would need some rest if the child really was to arrive the next day.


	3. Talking

**Talking**

At 3 o'clock in the morning John still had found no sleep. He now sat by the window and watched the moon dis- and reappear among the clouds. The storm had calmed down but there was still a strong breeze blowing. Being restless as he was, he tried to think about some new techniques for engine systems that he had now read and heard about a good many times. The invention came from America and was a highly promising improvement that would not only increase the quantity of cotton production but also the quality. John knew that some time earlier or later he would have to install such new machines unless he didn't want to be bottom of the table among all his aspiring competitors. But the mounting of it all was a very expensive venture. The mill had recovered for the most part from its closing two years ago. Still he considered the time too early to think about such a great expense. On the other hand he knew that nowadays in business acting fast meant having fast and effective success. He would have a great advantage compared to his competitors if he was one of the first in England to establish the new invention. It would probably be a great success. But still he didn't know enough about its benefits and its risks for his linking. In a few weeks the first example of the invention would arrive in England. Then he would visit its exhibition and decide afterwards about buying or not buying. He supposed that would still be early enough to reap the benefits of it.

Besides he didn't want to make any risky decisions now that his first child was to be born.

His first child. He smiled at the phrase. It was still unaccustomed and yet already dear to him. He didn't care if it was going to be a girl or a boy. The main thing was that it was healthy.

But then again this was also an object that troubled him.

The air in Milton was not very clean, which was a well known fact. A house outside the city would ensure better air conditions as well as a more private life. Until his marriage he had never seen any disadvantages about living on the grounds of the factory. It was much more convenient that way, made it easier for him to work longer and more effectively and to combine his work with his private life. But now he saw that it also made it harder to separate both. To be reminded of his work while being at home was not so much a problem for him. Business matters were often talked about at the table of the Thorntons. He valued the opinions of his wife and his mother and both of them were eager to be well informed about the goings on in the factory, especially the elder Mrs. Thornton. Besides, that way Margaret was in the position to visit him in his office from time to time.

However he often wished that he could leave his business behind after a long days work and spend more free time with Margaret away from the busy grounds of the mill. His discipline and strict principles as a master were the same as ever, yet his increasing sense of family life competed against his sense of duty towards business.

He looked over at his wife and was surprised to find her watching him.

"What are you brooding over again?" she asked, not releasing his gaze.

John got up from his chair by the window and moved towards her, taking a seat on the edge of her bedside.

"Some business matters and also our future." he replied.

"I'd like to hear more about the part with the future. What exactly were you thinking about?"

He began drawing some patterns onto her hand absentmindedly with a grave expression on his face that he always had when contemplating something.

"I've been wondering for some time now, whether it would be better if we quitted this house and moved to some place near but outside the city. The air is cleaner there and our child would have a more peaceful surrounding to grow up in. And to speak honestly, I do wish for more privacy in our life. We are always looked upon by everybody working on these grounds. The servants talk to the workers and the other way around. I don't want our life to be so public as it is now. It seems that the people know more about the goings-on in this house than we expect. I want to draw a thicker line between my work and our private life."

"Which would mean shutting your mother and me out of your business-life!" she stated.

"No, it would mean giving you both more peace and privacy." he answered her back.

"But I do not wish for more peace." she exclaimed, "Here I've got all the peace I need. And I'm sure so does your mother. I don't want to become one of these stuffy old ladies who occupy themselves with embroidery 12 hours a day and give tea parties in between.

"Even if you do not like links between your business and your family, I do!" she averted.

When he didn't answer but just stared at the window she captured his hand and added in a more friendly tone: "I like the way we live here, John. It does not only keep me occupied usefully but also connects me more to you. And the reason why we married was - and to me still is - sharing our lives together. But I do not only want to share you after your work is done. I want to share you as John Thornton. And John Thornton also is Marlborough Mills!"

The very John Thornton freed his hand from his wifes one and got up from the bed again to stand at the window.

"I am sorry that you quite misunderstood my intentions." he finally replied "I didn't mean that I don't want to share every aspect of my life with you anymore. And you know that very well! I just wished to give you more independence. I thought maybe you would get tired of this life, being somehow shut up in this place.

"But I fear we are talking at cross-purposes just now. Anyway, this is no good time to discuss such matters. Let's not talk about it anymore." With that he moved towards the door and murmured something about "...going to fetch some water for you, Jane must have forgotten to refill the carafe...", as he knew that Margaret always drank a lot of water during the night lately.

She shook her head at him and got up from the bed to open the window and let in the some of the now fresh air, because she was feeling sick again and also rather hot. How could he think that living away from the mills would give her more freedom. In fact it would be the other way around. It annoyed her that he should think such things, as if he didn't know her. She didn't count herself to those delicate wives of some of the other manufacturers who complained about the dirty air they breathed here in Milton, but was proud of being more than just the wife of the master, of being part of the mill.

Margaret had just gone a few steps, when she suddenly felt a penetrative pain in her abdomen, which was much worse than the pains she had had before. Instinctively she grabbed her belly with her one, a chest of drawers with her other hand and gasped.

* * *

_That's it up to here. I really hope you like it so far. If you don't, feel free to tell me what you dislike. I suppose writing is no natural talent of mine. But I do my best. Thanks for reading!  
_


	4. Acting

**Acting**

John was still a little cross when he went back to the bedroom. He understood his wife's point, but as it seemed she didn't understand, or want to understand his. And he was annoyed that she had been so irritated at once before even considering his point. But at the same time he also regretted to have lost his temper and had reacted angrily in the first place.

Anyway, pursuing the subject wouldn't be a good idea for tonight. Still, he was resolved not to let it go until they had spoken about it reasonably. But for now he would leave it and give her the peace she needed.

Determined to lay aside his anger he reentered their bedroom. Margaret was not in bed anymore, were he had expected her to be. His gaze leaped to the figure clinging to the side-table and he immediately seized what was going on. Hastily putting the carafe onto the floor and splashing a deal of water he rushed to her and supported her.

"Oh Margaret, I'm so sorry I upset you! Come, let me help you to the bed, you mustn't stand like this!" his voice was trembling and his hands shaking. But Margaret hardly perceived it, because the moment she turned to move back to the bed another wave of pain rushed through her and she couldn't help crying out.

They had put her into bed safely and John was just rushing out to fetch someone to call the doctor, when his mother almost collided with him in the doorway.

"Oh! ... mother! ... quick!" more was not to be understood of John's nervous stuttering.

Of course Mrs. Thornton had understood what was going on without his very helpful stammering. She already had when she had heard Margaret's faint cry back in her bedroom. She had immediately put on her dressing gown and hurried to the bedroom of her son and his wife.

"It's alright, John", she said firmly and reassuringly "We'll call the doctor and the midwife and then we'll just wait. Don't be so -"

"Wait!" cried he "For what?"

"For the child of course!" replied his mother impatiently.

"I am sorry to have to inform you, but your wife is still the one giving birth and not you, there is nothing you can do except wait!" she was getting slightly annoyed with him.

Upon hearing this he regained his composure a little and said resolutely "I'll not just stand by and watch!"

"No, you'll not just stand by and watch, you'll leave the room of course and wait outside! There you can choose to wait standing or sitting as you please."

"I will not wait outside either. I am the husband and father and have a right to help!" -

Their argument was interrupted, or rather ended by another groan of Margaret's.

Mrs. Thornton reacted immediately "Now, then would you please be useful and fetch the midwife, John! You can't do anything here at present. And wake a servant to fetch the doctor!"

He could not object to this and left the room quickly, almost stumbling over the carafe, that he had put down there earlier.

Hannah went to Margaret and helped her to position herself more upright with some pillows. She fetched the carafe and gave Margaret a glass of water.

"Try to breath deeply and evenly, that will make it easier to relax. Are you feeling sick?"

Margaret nodded and began breathing more consciously. Hanna had been right, relaxing was much easier this way. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on her breath. For now there was no pain, just the sickness. She wished John hadn't gone.

The door to the bedroom opened again and Jane, the housemaid, entered. She was also wearing a dressing gown and looked rather tired. Obviously John had woken her as well. She stared at Margaret and then at Hanna. The latter addressed her at once.

"Jane! Please fetch several towels and cloths. Also a bucket of water!" her voice was calm but commanding. The girl nodded, then looked curiously at Margaret once more and left quickly.

At the moment there was nothing else Hannah could do for Margaret, so she pulled a chair to the bed and observed the young woman. She had her hands on her stomach and her eyes closed.

Hannah remembered how she had once despised the very person who now lay in her own son's bed, being about to deliver his child. Her feelings back then had been honest, she did not regret to have had them. Margaret had done nothing to gain her good opinion. At least so it had seemed at the time. Of course there had been quite a few misunderstandings. But she had never been ashamed of her feelings towards her now daughter-in-law. Only now she had come to change her opinion of the girl. She was headstrong, at times proud (but Hannah admitted that she was so herself), she had friends among the workers and had the habit of ignoring etiquette. But she loved John. And she did so with all her heart. The older Mrs. Thornton had observed her for months, had tested her and even asked her. But her feelings for her son were true. And as it seemed they were not at all like a puff of smoke, as Hannah had once suggested.

But Margaret had other virtues. Her heart was of a very good and honest nature and she had a strong character, something Mrs. Thornton even admired in her. She was worthy of her son. After a long time of struggling against her own prejudice she finally had admitted it. And she was glad she had, because John deserved nothing less than a worthy wife. Yes, at times Hannah had been jealous of the young woman who now owned the first place in John's heart. But she admitted that she had given her a hard time in the beginning and Margaret had stood it through. What's more she had made the first steps for a better climate between the two women. She had showed Hannah kindness, respect and sympathy from the beginning and Hannah had scorned her for it. That was the only thing she was sorry about because it was the only time that she had acted unjustly.

Hannah was called back to the present by Margaret panting heavily. She groaned and pushed her fists into the covers, squeezing her eyes shut. But she didn't cry out anymore. What a strong woman she was.

Out of on impulse Hannah grabbed the young woman's hand and immediately felt how Margaret's fist tightened around her own. It was a reaction to the pain, of course, but Hannah felt that somehow Margaret wanted to tell her something through it: "Please help me! I trust you!"

And Hannah thought of her own first childbirth, John's birth. Her own mother and father had already been dead, it had been in the dead of night, like now, her husband had gone to fetch help, to wake the servants and for a few minutes she had been alone with the pain. How deserted and distressed she had felt. No one had informed her how exactly it was to be done, how a child was to be born. Of course, it had to get out somehow, but how? And then there had been help. A woman in labour needed another woman's guidance, advice, support. And this was what she would give to Margaret. It was her duty and it was her wish. Of course she would help her!

Placing her other cool hand on Margaret's sweaty forehead and caressing it she began to speak again in a calm voice.

"The child needs space to come out, so you have to straddle your legs. It will also ease the pain a little. Don't stop the breathing, it is essential! The pain will stop soon and then it will come over and over again until the baby is born. With every wave of pain you have to push to help the baby come out. You'll know how to do it, when it is time."

"Thank you." Margaret breathed, looking at Hannah for a second and then closing her eyes again. She took so much comfort in the feeling that Hannah was there, that she knew what was to be done. Never had she been so glad to have her here.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Jane burst into the room, carrying a heavy bucket of water, towels and cloths. Hannah gave her directions and shortly after a cool wet cloth was pressed onto Margaret's forehead. She felt how they rolled her onto the side to put towels beneath her. She did everything Hannah told her to do, even if some of it was awkward. She took off her pants, she positioned her legs in a comfortable way. She breathed in and out.

And then John was there. Her other hand was seized, her face caressed and kissed. "How do you feel, my love?" his dark and usually strong voice was shaking with the exhaustion of running and of worry.

"Not too bad." she said and glimpsed at his face. It was covered in sweat, he really looked exhausted. "No need to worry so." she added and gave him a small smile. And it was true. She actually wasn't feeling that bad as she'd thought. Of course there was the pain, the penetrative and exhausting pain. But she felt as if it was right, as if this was what she had been made for. Even though she was already weary, she knew that there was enough strength in her to do it.

"I'm glad you're here!" she whispered to John and at the same time squeezed Hannah's hand significantly.

* * *

_Until now this has been the most difficult chapter for me. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I hope it's not too bad. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Breathing

A peaceful silence lay over the room. Outside the steady hissing and splashing of the rain could be heard through the windowpanes. The early morning and the sun were gone, giving way to the gloomy blanket of rainclouds that covered the city. But it was a quiet gloom, not depressing, but rather giving peace and rest to those who needed them. The faint rumble of the machines as an all time background noise accompanied the rain. But still there were three other sources of low sound audible in the room. The breathing of three people, all of them easy and tranquil.

One belonged to young Margaret Thornton, who lay on the bed sound asleep, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of the air being inhaled and exhaled evenly. She looked like a child, lying on her back, her head bending towards her hand that lay on her pillow, the other lying on her still slightly round stomach.

The second breathing person was John Thornton, sitting with his back to the headboard of the bed. He was not sleeping, nor did he want to. But the soothing pouring of the rain outside had at last calmed his blood from flowing excitedly through his veins, and his heart from beating fast with happiness. He was looking at the one breathing being I did not yet mention. It was a tiny creature, lying in his lap, making him look quite huge, while his big hands held it there tentatively. It was a little girl only a few hours old. She was the most beautiful and amazing thing he had ever seen. And she was his daughter.

She also lay slumbering softly, turned towards him, wrapped into smooth fabric so that only her head and tiny hands appeared from under it. There was the shadow of dark hair upon her head and her breath was the softest of the three in the room, he could hardly perceive it.

John extended his hand towards her head and cupped it carefully and tenderly. His hand was big enough to cover one of her ears with his thumb and the other with his forefinger. Her skin was still red and crinkly, but that didn't make her less beautiful, as he could see that she had Margaret's rosy lips and her nose and knew, rather than saw, as she was sleeping, that she had Hannah Thornton's beautiful and piercing eyes. He couldn't see anything that she had inherited from him, he'd always been told that his eyes were those of his father, but he didn't care much. She was a girl and ought to have all of Margaret's lovely features, not his stern ones.

With a little though only temporary regret he lifted his gaze off his daughter and looked at his wife and was rewarded for it. She looked so peaceful now and more beautiful to him than ever as he realized that this woman united all that he loved most at this moment, his wife, his lover and the mother of his child.

He was glad she was sleeping. This had been a hard night for Margaret and he felt truly relieved that it was over. Before he'd had no imagination of what giving birth meant. Only during the last few weeks had he really thought about the business and since last night he knew what it was really about. It was about pain, exertion, waiting and fearing. And yet it was about happiness and excitement as well. And very much about relief.

What a torture it had been to see her suffer under the exertion of giving birth, while he had wished to help. But nothing else could be done than comforting her. And it seemed to help, as far as he could judge that. The midwife had told them that it should be an uncomplicated birth, but he could not see that as the waves of pain came more frequently. Yet he had tried to stay calm himself, giving strength to his wife, though he hardly knew how to contain himself from barking at the midwife. She had expressed her disapprobation of having the husband present while his wife was giving birth right at the beginning. If she hadn't been the means to deliver his child safely he would have told her to mind her own business, but that way he had just insisted on staying and the plump midwife didn't object a second time, although she sometimes sent him disapproving glances and never spoke to him directly, but to Mrs. Thornton and Margaret.

------------------

_John looked at his pocket watch nervously. It was almost 8 in the morning. How long could this still be going on? How could this be? He was angry at the midwife, although actually there was no real reason. But she had hardly been saying three sentences altogether since she had come, unless being asked. He would have liked to get a little bit more of information about what exactly was going on. Why was this taking so long? Why hadn't Margaret had contradictions for the last 10 minutes at least, while they had been increasing before? She had become very silent and seemed to be sleeping. Was she slipping into unconsciousness?_

_"What is happening here?" he exclaimed under his breath, neither wanting to disturb Margaret nor intending to be polite to the midwife. "Is she not supposed to have contractions? Can't you see that she is growing unwell? This can't take so many hours!"_

_The midwife just threw another stern glance at him and stated dryly "It's normal."_

_"She is tired," his mother answered his questions for him, as the midwife wouldn't talk. "And this hasn't been going on so very long as it seems, John, believe me. Your birth took 9 hours. And that can still be called quick. Why don't you have a break and take a turn around the Mill, morning shift just began, you could distract yourself with a little work." she said, sounding rather tired herself._

_"I can't leave now, what if the baby comes?"_

_"It won't be less than another hour." declared the midwife impatiently. This was probably the longest sentence she had spoken to him this morning. But then it was also her chance to have him out of the way.  
_

_"Please, John" said a small voice beside him and all heads turned to Margaret. "There is nothing happening here at the moment. I think the baby is taking a little break itself. Have a walk on the Mill grounds and relax for a while. You look exhausted as well."_

_"We will let you know if something happens." added his mother._

_He looked at his wife. She gave him a small smile and a nod, as if that was all she was capable of. It cost him an effort to get up, but when he stood he felt that she was right, he was tired, though he wouldn't have admitted it. He sighed and kissed Margaret on the forehead. "If you want to have me out of here so eagerly, I will of course leave you for a while." He gave her a winks, got up from the chair he had been occupying for the last 4 hours at least and was out of the door the next moment, after having thrown another galce at the three women._

_When he stood in the corridor the first thing he did was stretch his long limbs. He shivered with the stiffness in his bones and muscles from sitting in one attitude all the time. He was cold and suddenly felt extremely tired. But many a night of his life had been spend with a heap of paper before him, without one minute of closing his eyes and he could say that he was rather used to it. He had never needed much sleep. But this was different. While he had never had a tendency towards losing that inner balance of a hard working manufacturer, this really gave him stiff shoulders and a headache for the first time in years._

_He didn't bother to put on a coat as he went outside. The fresh air would wake him up. As he descended the stairs of the mansion, workers were entering through the gate, filling the court and actuating the machinery. As usually his feet led him towards his office first thing and as he entered everything looked as it did every morning, the desk was neatly filled with piles of paper with the post lying in the middle, the pin-board contained orders that had yet to be put into execution, his spare coat hung behind the door. But it all seemed so very out of place, as if he returned to another man's office that he had quit long ago. He just didn't feel like sitting down and putting his mind to business. After standing at the window for some time and watching what seemed to him today like the slowest workers he'd ever seen, he moved to stand behind his desk to peer at one of the papers. He read it through as best as he could, but after having finished it he could say with some certainty that he didn't remember a word of what he had read. His gaze wandered to the clock above the door. Ten past eight. Another hour, the midwife had said. That had been at eight o'clock. So now it would be another fifty minutes. But maybe less. How could she be so certain anyway? Was there anything much predictable about giving birth? Maybe he should go back. The midwife might have been wrong after all. _

_Just as he had rounded his desk on the way out, a knock sounded on the door. John rolled his eyes. Who ever it was wouldn't be allowed to stay more than two seconds. Business could wait, his child could not. He opened the door and found Higgins standing there with his cap in his hands._

_"Mornin' Master," he said and smiled stupidly, John thought._

_"What do you want? I really have no time right now." his answer was a little ruff and Higgins immediately wondered if that was a bad sign as to the news he had hoped to get._

_"Well, we - that is -" he folded his cap uncomfortably in his hands "Mary had rumors 'bout Margaret. I just wondered if she was well and if we're already to congratulate."_

_"Eh, no. There is no reason for that, not yet. We're still waiting. But I am actually on my way back up to see if there are any news." he felt awkward talking about this to Higgins. He was something like a friend, but that didn't include talking about the current results of his love life.  
_

_"So she is..." and Higgins really was at a loss of words here, how to ask your master if his wife was in labour or not? Was that even a proper thing so ask? But what did he care about etiquette anyway?_

_"She is havin' the baby _now_?" and there was some hint of excitement in his voice._

_Thornton just couldn't repress to smirk at this comment. He couldn't even be angry with his employee for such a bold question. Higgins and Margaret were friends too, after all. It was quite natural that he should take an interest besides it being the wife of his master and friend._

_"If she were, I would not be talking to you right now. And if she is I should be on my way this moment. But she is near to it and I really should be going. I just wanted to get a breath of fresh air." his voice had a hint of nervousness about it and this time it was Higgins' turn to smile._

_"Then I won't keep ye, Master. Good luck to Margaret and yourself!" he said._

_"Thank you, Higgins" said John and nodded him good-bye. He closed the door of his office and had already done a few quick strides, when Higgins called after him. He turned and saw the other man come up to him. What was it now?__ Again that stupid smirk, that man just can't seem to keep out of his master's affairs! _

_"Miss Marget is a strong women and not easily daunted, you know. She will master this as she has done all things before, I'm sure."_

_Despite his slightly growing annoyance with Higgins Mr. Thornton had to smile again. 'Miss Marget' had been Mrs. Thornton for over a year and still he called her by that name. That man really risked a lot in front of his master. But then this is what she had always been, wasn't it? The independant Miss Margaret, who belonged to no one except herself, who would not change her mind except for very convincing arguments or after having made a mistake. And Miss Margaret was the women he had fallen in love with and hearing her called this added some value to the fact that she also and finally was Mrs. Thornton. And soon something else as well.  
_

_"I know, Higgins. Thank you." again he turned back to the house, when he saw Jane come running down the steps. He didn't move, surely she only wanted... well, something that had nothing to do with Margaret! But her quick steps had turned into his direction. So she wanted to speak Higgins, for sure! The midwife had said one hour after all!_

_"Master," she said, slightly out of breath, stopping before the two men. "Mrs Thornton is ready. She wants you to come immediately!"_

_He turned white, then red. His puls doubled and he could not reply anymore, otherwise he would have growled a furious 'That midwife!' before he dashed off and disappeared in the house not five seconds later, a dishevelled looking Jane on his heels._

_

* * *

_

_Juhu, I've done it and posted chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long, I had a graduation coming up, but it was all done nicely and now I'm free until I start working :)_

_Actually I wanted this to be the last chapter and it doesn't seem like I've changed my mind until now. I hope you liked it. Again, don't keep from telling me my gramma or other mistakes, if you feel like it. And also don't be afraid to be truly honest, if you review! I also try to be honest in my reviews and have a bad feeling if I criticize something, because I know that I'm nothing to many others. But don't spare me, I want to know what you think! :) _

_And thanks to those who posted all those North and South stories lately. I think it was in May when there were updates every week or so. That was splendid!__  
_


End file.
